Portable electronic devices are generally configured to utilize a battery pack as a sole or alternate source of power. However, if a battery pack fails, the cause of the failure is generally difficult or impossible to determine. For example, a battery pack failure is generally accompanied by, or is a result of, an explosion, fire, or chemical leak. Thus, diagnosing battery pack failures and improving battery pack design remains a difficult task.